Problem: A certain company's main source of income is a mobile app. The company's annual profit (in millions of dollars) as a function of the app's price (in dollars) is modeled by $P(x)=-2(x-3)(x-11)$ What would be the company's profit if the app price is $0$ dollars?
Answer: The company's profit if the app price is $0$ dollars is given by $P(0)$. $\begin{aligned} P( 0)&=-2( 0-3)( 0-11) \\\\ &=-2(-3)(-11) \\\\ &=-66 \end{aligned}$ In conclusion, the company will have a profit of $-66$ million dollars if the app price is $0$ dollars. (In other words, the company would lose $66$ million dollars.)